1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle with a controller that is able to stably supply electric power and provide a charging function irrespective of a deteriorating state of the battery.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, a parallel-hybrid system has been known (for example, see Japanese Patent Application No. JP-A-9-215270). In this parallel-hybrid system, both an engine and a motor-generator are arranged in a speed change gear. At a starting time and an accelerating time, driving forces from both the engine and the motor-generator are transmitted to the speed change gear. Further, at a running time on a slope descending path and at a braking time, an engine brake effect is compensated for by making the motor-generator function as a generator. Further, fuel cost is improved by a regenerating braking energy and the exhaust amount of the exhaust gas is reduced.
Further, a series-hybrid system has been also known (for example, see Japanese Patent Application No. JP-A-5-168105). This series-hybrid system is constructed such that an engine, a motor and an electric generator are arranged in a speed change gear. Also, the electric generator is operated by the engine and the motor is driven by the generated electric power so that the vehicle runs. The engine outputs a low torque amount and is semi-steadily operated in a good efficient area and the vehicle runs while the battery is efficiently charged.
In a device relating to conventional HEV (Hybrid Electric Vehicle) control, particularly, a power source device described in Japanese Patent Application No. JP-A-5-168105, the battery, an inverter, a DC/DC converter, etc. mounted to the vehicle are protected by controlling the value of an electric current of the electric power that is supplied to the motor. In this power source device, when the direct electric current value applied to the DC/DC converter and the electric generator exceeds a predetermined value at the motor starting time, the generation of an overcurrent is restrained and damage of the battery is prevented by adjusting a magnetic field electric current and restraining the direct electric current value.